Aleeca
by darkangle4056
Summary: It's about a girl who is trying to find out how she is and to save a kingdome from a evil person
1. The Jouney's beginning

Hi, Sorry it has taken so long to update I've been in the process of moving and our internet sourced were cut short. (Ducks food being through) So now Read and Review.

'I wonder what there up to' Thought

"I'm home" Speech

.: Dream Begin/End:.

Aleeca: Hey, I'm not afraid of anything

Aleeca pouts

Amanda: Don't lie. I know you're afraid of the king's knights

Aleeca: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! KNIGHTS! WHERE! NO THEY'VE COME TO GET ME! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Aleeca runs out of the room

Amanda snickers

Iven puts a spider on Amanda's back

Amanda: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!

Iven snickers watching Amanda run around in circles

Iven: Well you're scared of spider HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Amanda finally gets spider off glaring daggers at Iven then smiling maliciously.

Iven backs away

Iven: You know I was just joking right?

Amanda grabs the keyboard and starts typing.

Iven screamed as he turned to a girl.

Amanda: well I know yours too

Amanda speaks to the readers: sorry about that on with the story

Aleeca

Chapter one: The Beginning of a Journey

It was down in a dark, damp, dungeon where a dirty imprisoned girl could be found. Aleeca with her black knotty hair swaying back and forth was pacing the dungeon trying to think of a way to get out of this filthy and smelly place, when all of a sudden there came a banging which was coming closer and closer to her cell. It was like iron hitting together. Aleeca jumped with surprise and scuttled to the corner of her cell as she realized that it may be the end and they have decided to behead her. (I told you she was afraid of the King's knights. Sigh She is so stubborn. Aleeca threatens to throw a rock) The noise suddenly it stopped right out side her cell. There was the noise of keys rattling and sliding into the lock. Aleeca was shaking with fear. The person came in and went down and grabbed Aleeca by the arm quickly pulling her up and whipping her around to where it was facing the back wall of the cell.

These person covered Aleeca's mouth as she let out a screamed of fear. She mentally kicked herself in the head though while thinking 'They aren't taking me with out a fight.'

A man whispered in her ear, "Shut up, you're going bring the guards down here if you don't! Do you want to get out of here or not?"

Aleeca whipped her head around startled trying to see who it was but not being able to in the dark dungeon. She though it had been the man's calloused hand that had muffled her scream she was about to scream again but only because this could be her only chance of busting out of this cell that wreaked of dung and the stench of blood that blotched the thin bed of hay used for her bed, though she had shed no blood, she quieted herself. She nodded. The man removed his hand from her face.

"Wha… Who… Why… How?" Aleeca whispered franticly out of shock as she shakingly stood up in the cell.

"SHHHHHHHHHH!" he said strangely looking back at the open cell door.

'Well this is a change in fate. Why not? I'm not doing any good sitting here for to stay here means my beheading. So why not? If he has bad intentions I will just run away when he is unguarded.'

"I'm Iven. I won't hurt you." He said snapping her out of her thoughts

Aleeca was shocked. Iven quickly looked around the cell room.

He did this before he spoke in a really low voice to where she practically had to strain to here him, "Come before they get back from there shift for the night."

"Who?"

"The guards who else?" Iven whispered sarcastically grabbing Aleeca's arm getting ready to run out of the cell.

Iven tugged on her arm but she didn't budge. He jerked again then he whispered urgently

"Come on lets go, unless you _want_ to be beheaded."

Well at this Aleeca finally bided reluctantly. They ran, or in Aleeca's case, was dragged, till they were safely out of the jail house. It was raining when they got outside.

"Where." Aleeca was trying to say when Iven rudely interrupted her.

"Not now! We've got to get away before they find out that you have gone missing. So when we find some shelter then you can ask me questions."

Aleeca noticed as they were running, that it was raining outside with thunder and lightning. Iven lead Aleeca getting totally soaked, toward the forest that surrounded the jail making it isolated.

'Well the trees at least it was a little dryer and gave us some shelter from the rain. Well for now anyway' almost tripping over the root of a tree.

Once they were deep in the forest Iven found a cave to shelter them in. So after they were settled in Aleeca noticed that this hero was not but merely a boy of fourteen and that there was supplies here as if he had been here first to drop stuff off.

A question Aleeca had tried to ask tumbling out, "Where're we? How did these supplies get here? How long have you been planning to get me out of jail? Why did you save me? Why help me? Why….."

She was cut off once again when Iven announced yawning "Slow down lass. I shall answer your questions in the morning."

"But you said that you would…"

"I know what I said, but unfortunately I am tired and I am not going to answer any of your questions till tomorrow. Now if you don't mind I am going to sleep."

At that he rolled over on to the blankets that he had set out and in a few seconds he was sleeping like a baby. Iven had set out a copper pot with a canteen full of water next to it. He had laid out blankets for both of them. He had also set out a set of clothes for both of them to wear in the morning.

Aleeca sat on her bundle of blankets, thinking of the possible reasons for this boy saving her from being headless at dawn. Suddenly Aleeca snaps out of her thoughts by the snoring Iven. Aleeca sighed as she got comfortable in the blankets and went to sleep.

Amanda speaks to the readers: Aleeca is in for a big surprise but I can't tell you yet what it is for that would spoil the surprise.

Aleeca: and what would that be.

Amanda: well….. you will have to find out.

Aleeca goes to Iven

Aleeca: Iven. What is the big surprise she is talking about?

Iven: I'll tell you later.

Aleeca: You said that when I wanted answer

Iven runs

Aleeca chases after

Amanda speaks to the readers: Well that's it for this chap. I know it wasn't long but I'm trying ok.

Aleeca: try harder

Amanda grabs the keyboard.

Aleeca starts running

Amanda speaks to the readers: Well hoped you liked it. Now all you have to do is press the purple button down there. I'll give you a cookie.

Amanda spies Aleeca eating a cookie

Amanda: hey that's for the reviewers

Aleeca starts jumping up and ran for it again then mentally telling myself to calm down

Amanda: hehe your scared of me

Aleeca: no I'm not

Amanda grabs the keyboard

Aleeca dashes out of the room

Amanda speaking to the readers: It will get more interesting as it goes along.

Now all you have to do is press the purple button and give a review

darkangle4056


	2. The Ring

Hey you guys...Guess whe's back...you guessed right it's me darkangle4056

I've been really busy and well i got to get going and get on my homework.

Later

Chapter Two: The Ring

The next morning Aleeca woke up to the smell of cooked rabbit. At the smell of food Aleeca's eyes fluttered open and yawed.

"Hungry? Iven asked with a smile as he was taking and cutting the rabbit's meat into smaller pieces other then just a chunk of meat.

Aleeca nodded startled by this gesture. She moved the blankets off herself and quickly wrapped herself back in them.

"It's cold in here!" Aleeca announcing the obvious.

"Yes, I know its cold but come get your food, before it gets cold. It's not good cold you know." He gestured politely as he stuffed a piece of rabbit into his mouth.

Finally Aleeca slipped out of the blanket and snatched the food then quickly got back in the blankets.

Before Aleeca took a bite of rabbit she asked curiously "Why did you save me?"

"Aleeca, that question's answer you will find out soon enough."

"How do you know my name?" Her voice shock a little.

"That, my dear, would ruin the surprise, if I told you."

At this he put his metal plate down then realized Aleeca hadn't touched her food.

"I'm not going to bloody poison you. Eat, you need your strength." Iven was getting a little irritated.

Well at that Aleeca scarified the food down.

"I see someone has an appetite." A voice said maliciously as Aleeca had put her plate by the pile of clothing where Iven had put his empty platter Aleeca jump up startled by this new voice ripping the blankets off her then looked around for the place it came. Her face had an annoyed look on it when she heard Iven's laughter and laughed even harder when he saw her face.

Aleeca jumped in his face and yelled "That was not funny! Now stop laughing!"

Iven looked startled then fell into another fit of laughter again saying "You are just like your mother."

"My-My mother? How do you know my mother? Where is she? How is she?"

Iven rolled his eyes but Aleeca continued "It has been 8 years since I saw her last. I was only 6 when both my parents ran away. I guess they got tired of me."

'This is starting to get interesting' Iven thought as he shifted on the blankets and Aleeca on hers which she had went back to her pile of warm blankets.

"I lived on a farm but we weren't rich or anything, but we weren't poor ether. When I turned 6 my mother gave me this sapphire blue, ruby red, crystal clear diamond ring."

She took out the ring that had stayed hidden for 8 years and showed it to him.

"Then that same night they ran off….." Aleeca started to say before the ring busted into white, red, blue light.

Aleeca was knocked to the side of the cave by the strength of the rings power. Iven was startled by this but it didn't last long for in seconds he was scrambling up. He ran over to were the ring had flung her seven feet across the cave into the cave wall. Aleeca moaned as she pealed off the wall falling straight for the floor but then Iven caught her in his arms.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled the up in a standing position then he asked shakily, "Are you all right?"

"Oh get off me, will you! I'm fine all right!" Aleeca announced angrily

"Are you sure?"

"YESSSSSS! Now leave me alone."

"All right, all right already. Don't get so snappy."

"Well then don't mess with me. I am not in the mood cause I don't think that some one who has just got their first flying lessen in to a cave wall by a small ring would be all happy and joyful." Aleeca obviously was grumpy.

Iven busted in laughter "I was right; you are like your mother."

"Why…. Oh never mind. You wouldn't tell me any way." Aleeca sarcastically announced.

"Well if you want to cool that temper of yours then go to the river beside the cave."

Iven picked up the clothes he had set out for her "Here take this with you."

Aleeca looked at the clothes and realized that close up that this set of clothes he had placed in her hands were meant for noble people, not homeless people how have to beg for food or steal just to live. Then she thought 'How dare he mock me with such riches…'

"Oh and here." He had walked over to her while she had been thinking, "take this. It's soap."

He placed it in her other hand and went back to got a piece of cloth. When he came back he came with a white towel and said "Here use this to dry you. Oh and don't bloody drowned" Iven said this and went into another one of his fits of laughter.

This made her madder and she stomped away to the river. 'How come I didn't notice it before?' she wondered. She stood there for a few minutes. It was a beautiful place it was like a place you would find yourself dreaming about. Finally Aleeca let the thought go that she was pondering about and went for a dive.

After Aleeca washed and got dressed she walked back to the cave. Iven was there dressed in noble clothes also. Iven was packing up the last bit of stuff which was the blankets.

Aleeca cleared her throat. Iven turned around to see not the dirty girl that he had saved but a girl with clean skin that shone like the moon. She was slim but not tiny. She had deep sea green eyes that could start to steam at any moment. No, this girl had a natural noble look. What gave her away was her hair; though it was wet it looked as if a rat lived there for many years.

"Um, Aleeca" He searched for a brush and took out it out, "you might need this." And handed the brush to Aleeca.

Aleeca looked startled "Alright"

So Aleeca was trying to brush her hair when Iven tiresomely announced "Stop. Stop. You're not brushing it right."

He walked back over to Aleeca after he made sure they had every thing and it all was secure.

"Here let me do it." Iven took the brush from her and brushed her hair

"Hey can you lighten up back there?" Aleeca just standing there with her arms folded across her chest.

Aleeca's hair was brushed to a silk shine.

"Aleeca, turn around….Please. Aleeca was being stubborn as she stood with her arms crossed, "So I can see you please…Oh bloody hell, come on it's almost noon we need to get going."

Aleeca shrugged her shoulders, at this Iven walked around to look at Aleeca's face; hair, dress, and posture to see what needed adjustments. When Iven got in front of her he looked up and frozen, rooted in the spot of stone that he stood on.

"Oh, will you say something! And stop looking at me that way! By the way you look like you have just seen a ghost." Aleeca said with annoyance in her voice.

Iven was astonished by her beauty, but he wouldn't let her know this. Finally Iven looked away but then he put two fingers in his mouth and a high pitch toned whistle. Out of all the odds a horse came in at an incredible speed. Aleeca was astonished at this beautiful white Arabian horse. This horse stopped right in front of Iven after he had turned his back on Aleeca. A moment later Iven wheeled around to see Aleeca behind him with her mouth hanging wide open.

"You should close your mouth before a fly flies in." Iven said amused at her astonishment.

Aleeca quickly shut her mouth and started to scale him. "Are you just going to stand their and look pretty or are you going to get over here and get on the horse?" Iven said getting irritated.

Before she could say anything Iven picked her up by the waist and set her on the horse as if she was nothing but a light feather. Iven jumped on behind her and they were off riding at an extreme speed deeper into the forest. Iven had put his arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall off while he had the rains in the other hand. About an hour or so later they stopped. Aleeca tried to slip down off of the horse, but Iven wouldn't allow it. Iven dismounted and lifted her down.

Aleeca, too impatient for the answer of the question she had asked back there in the cave that was supposed to came, asked whiningly "Oh, come on…."

"Shhhh."

Now Aleeca was angry as her thoughts steamed 'Why won't he answer me?'

Aleeca was so angry that she wasn't looking where she was going and tripped over a root and ripped her elegant dress.

'Dame!' She thought but as she had fallen to the ground people jumped out of behind trees and bordered us with their bodies.


	3. The Indian

Chapter Three: The Indian

'Dame!' She thought but as she had fallen to the ground people jumped out of behind trees and bordered us with their bodies.

"Flashback"

A man was yelling "Thief, Thief! She stole my money! THIEF!"

She was running as she thought 'Oh, no." for she had not planned to get caught and because she was encircled by guards. They plucked the stolen pouch from her side.

"You're under arrest. Any thing you say can and will be used against you." One of them announced as if it was law.

I screamed, kicking a guard that had grabbed her between the legs. At this he bent down loosing the grip he had on her.

"Get her!" The same man yelled.

She turned and grabbed the guard's sword and swung it. To her grief she had just sliced the head off of an innocent officer. 'Now I'm really in for it.' She thought for killing a guard is a sentence of a beheading.

She stood there frozen in shock as the guards came behind her and hit her on the top of her head with the hilt of the sword and every thing went black.

"Flashback Ends"

Iven had come over to her to guard and protect her from harm, even if it meant his life. He tipped over a rock and tumbled over almost landing on Aleeca.

He tried to get up but as he did his hand accidentally touched her hand. This startled her as she woke out of her memory dream state. These people were surrounding us.

When they stopped their wasn't a single gap until the same man that had been there on the say she killed that man.

He called out "You thought you could escape, but no one escapes from Macalare. (Mac-call-are) Ha, ha, ha, ha. Hit the girl over the head but kill the boy."

Aleeca stared in horror, as the two guards were closing in on us when an army of arrows came flying out of the woods hitting and killing over half of the men that were there.

'Things just had to get worse' Aleeca thought miserably. Then every thing went black.

When Aleeca woke it was dark and humid. She saw that she was in a tent that reeked of human sweat.

As she took in a breathe she started to cough. Someone came in to see what had made the noise.

He looked at her and yelled to someone behind him "She's awake!"

Aleeca struggled to get up, but she found that she was too weak for some reason. A moment later someone tall entered the tent.

"Hello." He said neutrally.

Aleeca was confused by this thinking 'is that all he is going to say?'

Without realizing it the guy moved to her side.

"Why have you come into these woods?"

"I-I-I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"Well I'm supposed to be taken somewhere by Iven but he never told me where."

"Hmm"

"What-What's wrong?"

"Who did you say you were with?"

"Iven." Aleeca answered curiously when a question popped in her head.

"Why did you and your people save me? Us? Or is it us?"

"Hmm. Interesting." He said this as he got up and walked to the tent flap, ignoring her quick questions.

"Where're you going?"

"Get some sleep your going to need it for tomorrow. Hold your questions till then."

Suddenly Aleeca wakes again.

Is this a good cliffy or what well thank you all for reviewing


	4. The Mysterous Lady

Chapter Four: The Mysterious Lady

Suddenly Aleeca wakes again up on a soft comfortable bed with confusion as she wondered 'How did I get here? What just happened, I was just in a tent with that one guy. Where am I?'

Aleeca sat up noticing that it didn't hurt to do so. She looked around her trying to take every thing in at once. As she did so she shivered for she knew for sure she wasn't in the tent any more but in a room with what she guessed had no windows.

Aleeca slowly got to her feet and started to walk cautiously with her hands out in front of her for it was pitch black in this room. Suddenly a door to her left opened and light poured in. Someone walks in but she can't tell who.

"Aleeca?" A voice called out to her.

She noticed that this voice sounded familiar.

"Aleeca where are you? Are you awake yet?"

It was Iven she realized

"Iven is that you" although she already knew the answer.

"Yes, where are you?"

"How should I know? Just follow my voice."

Iven was doing just that, as they were talking.

Suddenly Aleeca felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Hey calm down it's just me. Come on your to met with her in a few minutes. We need to get you out of that soiled dress and into a clean one."

"What, who's she?" Suddenly what Iven said hit her, "What dress?"

"Don't play games with me right now. The dress you were wearing which got soiled when you tripped and knocked yourself out senseless."

"How…"

"Not now we've wasted enough time already."

So at this Iven lead Aleeca to the open hall. Iven heard Aleeca gasp with astonishment. The hall it's self was made purely out of turquoise stones with royal blue tapestries hanging on the halls both left and right. They keep walking till they came to a door. As Iven opened this door she almost fainted when Iven told her that she was going to stay her for a while in this luxurious room fit for a queen.

"There's already been a dress set out for you to wear after you have taken your bath. The tub has already been filled for you. Now that I think of it I shall send a maid up her to help you brush you hair of yours for it shall be quicker. It is an absolute mess."

This made Aleeca very mad for again he was mocking her with these riches for who knows what reasons.

"I'm not going or doing anything till you tell me what is going on here!" Aleeca snapped as she stopped right in the door way.

"I don't have time for this Aleeca you will find out soon enough." Iven getting really irritated.

"NO I want to know now and I'm not moving till I get answers!"

"Agh," Iven sighed in frustration "Ok, fine I will tell you. You are going to meet a lady, alright. You happy now." Iven now getting angry with Aleeca.

Aleeca was so angry with his toying with words she marched in the room and slammed the door on his face. There came the sound of a girl giggling in the hall.

Aleeca let out a frustrated sigh as she looked around her she saw that the massive room was decorated with the color of forest green. To her right there was a queen sized canapé bed that had curtains that went all the way around the bed for more privacy. To her left stood an enormous mirror that sat upon a giant dresser. Strait ahead there were two windows. Her eyes traveled to the far back corner which where the tub stood steaming. As looked a little to the left of the tub there were curtains that had been drawn back with a towel draping over them.

Aleeca slipped out of the soiled dress and headed strait for the steaming tub of water. Aleeca just relaxed for a while then saw soap there on the side of the rim of the tub and washed herself.

Suddenly there came a knock on the door which made Aleeca look up startled.

"Who is it?" Aleeca asked politely trying to act like a lady.

"It is I miss I have been sent to assist you with you hair. Miss are you descent?" The maid's voice muffled a bit by the door.

"Um, not yet. Um, let me get a towel on before you come in."

When Aleeca had the towel rapped around her she told the maid to come in. The maid walked in and tilted her head in Aleeca's direction.

"Miss Do you need help putting on the dress?"

"Um, yes please. Ah what is your name?" Aleeca said nervously not used to having nice people around.

"My name? My name is Elena, Miss."

So Elena helped Aleeca put her dress then led her to the chair in front of the mirror and combed her hair to a silk shine.

As Aleeca looked at her reflection she couldn't believe the change. She used to be a filthy girl begging for food and shelter, also the fights for safety and shelter and to also to guard what possessions she had left.

After Elena left Aleeca got up and looked at her refection one more time before going over to sit on the bed. She noticed that her modest elaborate dress was the same color green as the rest of the room.

'Figures' Aleeca thought as she sat on the bed. At this she took out the ring that she had placed in a leather pouch before Iven and she left the cave.

Suddenly the door opens wide and there in the door frame stood Iven, which Aleeca pulled the string to the pouch and put it around her neck like a necklace then looked up to see Iven and noticed that he had changed his clothes also.

"Let's go Aleeca were late to met her."

"Her this, Her that. Who is this Her you talk about. And just to warn you I will not move a muscle till you tell me."

"Aleeca…" Iven started

Then there came a voice from the side of Iven "So you haven't told Aleeca who I am?"

The lady who had spoken came forth in to the room and stopped right when she was past the door frame

"Poor child, you've been walking bind folded in a direction that you didn't know was good or bad."

Aleeca went pale when she saw who the woman was and then she slowly spoke the word almost as if afraid to say it, "Mother."

And everything went black.

Hey I need your guys' help I've run dry (Writers Block) Cry I need some I ideas to get the story rolling again. Rubbing eyesI don't care how strange or bazaar it may seem I really need some Ideas PLEASE. Puppy eyes Thanks

darkangle4056


	5. MOM!

When Aleeca awoke she found the room empty and that she had been placed on the bed. Suddenly the door opened, and standing there was Iven. 'I must have fallen asleep.' She thought. Well that was until Iven opened his mouth.

"Well look its sleeping beauty." Iven said with more then noticeable sarcasm.

"Oh, shut up." Aleeca was really irritated by him.

"Well you've better get up because breakfast is being served right now and…. Ella would like to talk to you."

Aleeca looked at her clothes and sighed 'so it wasn't a dream after all.' She was wearing the same clothes that she had worn when she had fainted which proved that the lady that had walked in her room how knows how long ago was her mother.

So as she thought this she noticed that Iven was staring at her.

"Ok. Iven do you have a staring problem because I don't like being stared at."

"Huh? What? Oh sorry guess I have a lot on my mind" as he scratches his head.

Aleeca slides off the bed that is like a foot off the ground. 'Why does the floor have to be so cold?

Iven coming back to his senses cleared his throat

"Come on we don't have all day you know."

"Well in case you haven't notices I need a pair of shoes."

Iven looked at her feet 'Oh how could I have forgotten'

Page1


End file.
